Bringing the Hunt Home
by fangirlMasquerade
Summary: King Thranduil leaves with his guard into the woods of Mirkwood on a hunt for spiders that have nested nearby, and a young prince Legolas is disappointed he cannot yet go and help rid his realm of these creatures. But the king and father decides perhaps he could cheer his only son up by bringing the hunt home to the elfling.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or it's characters; They belong to their rightful owner J.R.R. Tolkien. We just borrow them to play. *winks*  
Tahleruil and Coraias are mine.

A/N: I've always been a LotR fan, and Legolas has always been my favorite character. Until this year though I've never read or written any fanfiction. *headdesk* After watching all the movies (Special extended edition of LotR and the Hobbit movies) and playing Shadow of Mordor on my new PS4, I finally broke down and decided to look up some fanfics with Legolas. One of the first authors I ran across (White Wolf1) had so many great and awesome fanfics, many had a young Legolas with his father Thranduil.

So I was inspired to write this one-shot up. I'm not sure if this particular idea has ever been done before, but I wanted to write it and so here it is! My first ever LotR fanfic!  
 _-Update 8/16/2015. Replaced "you're" with "you are" - "office" with "study" - "men" with "warriors" - "I'm" with "I am" - "we'll" with "we will" - "he's" with "he has" - and "we're" with "we are"._

* * *

 **Bringing the Hunt Home**

Elvenking Thranduil of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood had always had a fondness for hunting, but as king of the Woodland Realm his hunts had become few and far between. They had become less so after the birth of his first and only son, Legolas, and the death of his wife and mother of their child. In fact he had not hunted since his wife's death, too hard for him to find enjoyment in much things out of mourning.

With the Shadows continuously encroaching in Mirkwood, Thranduil had more concerns and duties toward his people, and he did not get much time for himself. Hunting was the furthest thing from his mind when his people needed him, and such work had effected his relationship with his only child. And while he did love Legolas, he sometimes failed to know how to show the elfling such affection.

It was harder on him than many knew.

Despite wearing boots and a slight limp hindering the brisk walk of an elven guard, the dark brunette's steps did not make a sound on the hard floor of the palace as he headed toward Thranduil's study. Stopping short of the large, elaborately carved wooden doors of the study, the elf rapped his knuckles on the door and awaited his king's response.

When he was granted entrance with a simple "enter" he stepped inside and closed the doors behind himself, bowing his head respectively for his king. "My lord. I have a new report concerning the great spiders in Mirkwood that I believe you should hear." He glanced up, his blue eyes searching for signs that he should continue or if this was not the time. It was always hard to judge if his king was in one of his 'better' moods.

If not, he may have regret to not have taken action and then report in.

Thranduil had his gaze on some papers that he was reading over, a yearly report of all things concerning his realm and people to which he greatly loathed in having to go over each and every year. Finally after a moment, he turned his blue-grey eyes up to meet those of Tahleruil's. The elf stood with a straight back and his head bowed, and one could not tell he had a limp as he stood there before the king. "Go on." He ordered.

Tahleruil still could not read his king's mood, even after so many years of service. But he continued regardless now that he had an order to do so. "I am sorry to intrude on this particular time, I know you have many reports to look over for this year. But one of the warriors scouting around the palace found webs not ten miles away from the palace walls. He immediately reported to me, and I thought you should know of this turn."

At this Thranduil was mildly alarmed, but not as much as he should have been. He knew a time would come when the spiders of Mirkwood would get brave -or stupid- enough to get too close to Thranduil's Halls, but he had hoped that day would not come so soon. Especially when his son was not even old enough to join the warriors and defend himself.

While Legolas was too young to leave the palace grounds, spiders could climb and were fast, and one bite to such a young elfling would be lethal. Not even Elrond's healing abilities would be able to save his son should he be bitten at such a young age, if he even survived the trip to Rivendell.

Lost as he was in his own dire thoughts of what could possibly happen to his only child and heir, Thranduil had not realized he had lapsed into silence until Tahleruil cleared his throat to gain the attention of the Elvenking. Looking at the brunette now with his attention back in the present moment, he frowned. "They've become brazen, if not stupid to think we would allow them to nest so close. Have you dispatched warriors to kill them and destroy the nest?"

Tahleruil shook his head. "No my lord, not yet. I only just got the report, and I wanted to inform you first before doing so, with how close they are." He held his breath a moment, hoping it had been a good idea. The king looked down at his reports, then stood from behind his desk, all the while Tahleruil's sharp eyes followed.

"These spiders need to know that we will not stand for their insolence. Gather your best warriors, and get me my mount." He turned his sharp gaze up to Tahleruil, and he could plainly see the shock on the elf's face at the announcement he would be joining them. "They will learn I will not tolerate them coming so close to my home."

Sharp blue eyes hardened with resolve and Tahleruil nodded. "Yes my lord. I will wait with the warriors at the palace gates with mounts for you. The spiders will regret their mistake of getting close to the palace, of that I am sure." Bowing his head in respect, Tahleruil turned and left the study to get everything ready.

Left to prepare for the hunt, Thranduil felt a rush of excitement run through him. While the situation was serious, it had been years since he had last left his Halls to hunt. And while spiders had not been his usual quarry, he would not think to be disappointed in being able to finally hunt once more. And it would ease some of his yearly stress while at the same time demonstrate to these spiders he would not sit idle.

Leaving the papers behind him unfinished, he left his study to go to his chambers and prepare at a brisk pace. There was a particular pep in his step at the prospect of hunting after so many years of being cooped up in his palace. As he entered his bed chambers to change into more appropriate garb for hunting, he spotted an elfling that had found his way into his room.

It wasn't forbidden for Legolas to be in his father's room, but the elf did stop and raise an eyebrow as he looked at his son sitting on his bed and reading over one of the books he got from the palace library. "Legolas, what are you doing in my room by yourself?"

The elfling snapped his head up, presumably at shock of being caught and surprise at someone suddenly there that he had not sensed. "I am sorry Ada, I did not think you would mind if I sat in here and just read. I know you are busy and I did not want to bother you so I came to your room instead."

It hurt Thranduil more than he let on how his son's mind seemed to think the only way he could 'spend time' with him was by himself in Thranduil's bed chambers. He stepped over and sat on the edge of his bed, where Legolas moved to sit beside him. The book he had in hand was not one for learning but Legolas' favorite storybook.

The one Thranduil had read to him on many nights before his wife's death.

Legolas was barely ten years of age in human years, but he hid his loneliness better than some adult elves. It simply further broke Thranduil's heart. "I am sorry, ion nin. After this year's reports have been read through, I promise we will spend a day together. For now, I need to get ready."

The excitement at the promise of spending a day with his father was prominent on Legolas' young face. And so was the curiosity of what his father meant by getting ready. "What do you have to get ready for?" He asked quickly, a rush of excitement still thrumming inside him at news of getting to spend time with his father.

Thranduil stood from his bed and looked at Legolas. He did not want Legolas to know the dangers that lurked just outside the palace walls just yet, but it became harder to conceal them from the young prince as time passed and the Shadows grew ever closer. After thinking of how best to put it, he said, "I am going on a hunt for spiders with Tahleruil."

The young elfling's eyes grew large at this news. Thranduil spared him of how close they were at the very least, which eased his heart a little. Legolas jumped up, book forgotten on the bed behind him. "I want to come with you, Ada!" He declared suddenly, making Thranduil frown.

"No." Was his quick and sharp response. He hadn't meant it to sound so harsh but Legolas was too young for hunts, even if it weren't for spiders. "You are too young, ion nin. When you are older, you may go on hunts. But you are too young to go on one now. Especially for spiders. Now please go and let me prepare."

"But, I want to help! Ada, the Woodland Realm is my home, and I do not want those spiders to live here. I want to help fight them with you." He was not persuaded by his father's sharp words, so used to the Elvenking's sharp tongue was he.

"Legolas, you will not be coming with me on this hunt. Now go, you have lessons later if I recall." He left no room for argument, though he knew Legolas didn't give up quite so easily. He was stubborn for such a young age. It made Thranduil smile on most times, but not this time.

Biting his lip, Legolas puffed up his chest and stared at his father's back, his jaw set in a stubborn line now. "But,"

"No buts!" Thranduil turned back to face Legolas and motioned toward the door, before he stepped away and began pulling out his hunting armor and clothing. He heard Legolas take a sharp breath, and then turn and stomp out. While elves were silent on their feet, they could be loud if they wanted to be and Legolas wanted to be heard right this moment.

When his door was closed, Thranduil sighed. His earlier excitement for a hunt was all but gone with Legolas out the door. He looked to the bed where the storybook lay forgotten.

Not thirty minutes later, Thranduil was striding out the doors of the palace and toward Tahleruil and the awaiting warriors, fully prepared to kill the brazen spiders that had nested so close to his home. Tahleruil turned toward his king, but paused when he saw movement behind him. He cleared his throat as Thranduil approached and nodded behind the elf.

Turning his head, he was a bit surprised but not entirely to see Legolas standing with a short elven sword in hand. It was something Thranduil had given him just this year for his birthday. Not a full sword, but not a dagger, it was something appropriate of an elfling's stature. He turned to face his son, ready to once more tell him no, but before he could Legolas spoke first.

"Adar, as prince of the Woodland Realm it is my duty as much as it is yours as king to protect our people. I am ready to fight the great spiders that plague our home." He said in a voice that did not waver, but was full of all the confidence someone so young could possibly muster and for an elf that was quite a lot.

Thranduil was more taken aback that Legolas had referred to him as "Adar" rather than Ada. Something so formal coming from someone so young hardly seemed to fit. Even Thranduil, for many years referred to his own father as Ada. Even as a full grown elf, the day his father died he called him not Adar and not by name but Ada.

He glanced quickly to Tahleruil whom also seemed a bit surprised but hid it well aside from the slight change of expression, before Thranduil settled his gaze on his only child. "Legolas, we have discussed this already. You are not to come with me on this hunt or any hunt until you are of age. That is a long time from now, ion nin."

He turned and motioned for Tahleruil and the other elven warriors to mount up, as he himself climbed onto his elk mount. The large beast stamped a hoof into the ground once, snorting and shaking his head as Thranduil settled on his back. It had been too long since the elk had been able to carry his king.

It was obvious with just one look that Legolas was more than disappointed. He stared at his father, a fleeting look of wishfulness on his part to go with them. But Thranduil shook his head at him. "We will be back before night falls. Go and attend your studies, Legolas. I will see you before bed." He said, and then he turned the large elk around and began leading his warriors out of the palace gates.

It took a great deal of strength to not look back at his so obviously disappointed son. Thranduil knew he would probably go many days after this not hearing from his son or even seeing him unless he was sought after, and with reports to still go over he probably wouldn't have the time to look in all of Legolas' usual hiding places.

And the young elfling prince had many to speak of.

Sighing, the blonde Elvenking did not notice the sidewise glance he was receiving from one of his most trusted of warriors, and one of the best archers he knew. The Wood-elf gripped the reins of his horse loosely while riding beside the king, until he finally had the thought to speak up. "My lord, may I speak freely?" He questioned, turning his head to look at Thranduil fully now.

Glancing at the elf riding beside him, Thranduil nodded his head for him to proceed. His mood was mixed right now, so he would hear the Wood-elf out for the time being. Perhaps it would at least get his mind off Legolas and having to leave him so upset.

Tahleruil nodded and looked ahead of them while they walked through the forests. Their mounts was taking their own path to get to where they were going, which they somehow knew was north of the palace. "The young prince Legolas seemed rather disappointed he could not come with us on this hunt." He said finally.

"And do you believe he is old enough for hunting?" Thranduil asked sharply, his famous temper flaring up. If his most trusted of elven warriors and guards thought his son was ready for such a thing, he would need to rethink how he felt for the captain.

But Tahleruil shook his head. "No, of course not. No elfling of such age is ready for hunting. But I imagine it will upset him with you over this. As he said, he is the prince of Mirkwood. This is his realm and these are his people, as much as they are yours. As an elven prince, I'm sure he has grown up with knowledge of what is expected of him, even at such a young age." Tahleruil said, hoping his king wouldn't be too agitated with his words.

Thranduil looked at the elf riding next to him for a moment, then turned his gaze to the path ahead of them. "He should be out playing with elflings his own age, not concerning himself with such matters."

"But there are no elflings his own age in your Halls, my lord. And thus his mind is filled with these matters as much as it is with being out and playing. I also believe he may want to make his father and king proud of him as prince of the Woodland Realm. And in his mind, that could be accomplished by hunting the great spiders that spread within Mirkwood." Tahleruil finished saying, looking up at Thranduil to see how the older elf took this.

It seemed like Thranduil considered the words. As much as he hated to admit it, Legolas probably did think he needed to make him proud, though Thranduil had always been proud of Legolas regardless of his actions. He never expected his son to take any great measures at this time of his life to prove his worth as prince and heir.

Tahleruil let Thranduil think, and instead took the lead to where the scout had earlier found the spiders web. Thranduil had lapsed once more into silence while he thought over what he would do to try and let Legolas know he was indeed proud of him as they approached, and eventually found the spiders nest.

The nest was not the largest the Wood-elves had ever found, but regardless it was something that needed to be destroyed. Thranduil managed to leave his thoughts for the time being as he charged ahead, his elven warriors flanking him as they moved to kill the spiders that had noticed their presence.

While Tahleruil did have a sword and was skilled with it, his limp made him not quite as fast and agile as the other elves. But his real skill was with the bow anyway, and he took out his longbow and began felling the spiders in swift order. His only concern was keeping them off of Thranduil's back while the king cut them down with his sword.

It did not take even a whole hour to complete the task of eliminating the spiders, and with only one injured they all considered it to be a decent hunt. Thranduil gave the order to destroy the nest, and the webs surrounding it while he surveyed the area. The only wounded elf was Coraias, a loyal warrior and friend of Tahleruil. Thankfully it was nothing major and the Wood-elf would soon recover.

As Thranduil was about to turn and leave, satisfied they'd accomplished the task at hand of dispatching the foul creatures, a final spider came lunging out of the nest as it was being destroyed, apparently having been hiding within it the whole time. It came straight for the Elvenking, and the other elves had been taken by surprise. It was smaller and faster than it's larger brethren, and as fast as Tahleruil was with the bow the creature was on Thranduil in mere seconds.

But his mount was not one to trifle with, and the large elk reared with Thranduil, it's powerful hooves coming down and hitting the spider square in the back. The creature screeched with it's pain, and using his powerful antlers, the elk threw aside the spider as if it was a rag doll. The spider landed against a tree, a leg broken.

As Tahleruil turned his notched arrow on the foul creature to finish it off, Thranduil held his hand up. "Daro! Stay your hand!" He ordered quickly.

The dark haired elf paused, looking to his king in question. "My lord?"

Thranduil climbed off the back of his elk mount, rubbing the beast's nose in thanks for it's quick actions, before he turned with sword drawn and walked up to the foolish spider that thought it could get one over on the king of Mirkwood. He raised his blade, but stopped just short of cutting it's fat head clean in half.

Obviously confused by his king's sudden halt, Tahleruil stepped up to him and looked him in question. "My lord, is something the matter?" Fear gripped him at the thought of something being wrong with the king, but Thranduil lowered his sword and shook his head.

After a moment of staring at the spider, and likewise the creature staring back, Thranduil said, "Restrain it." He left no room for arguments on this, and though Tahleruil didn't understand why they didn't simply kill the foul beast, he motioned to his warriors to do as their king ordered. With elven rope, the elves restrained the injured spider, leaving it incapable of escaping even if one of it's legs wasn't broken.

"May I ask why we are not simply ridding the forest of this creature?" Tahleruil questioned with a raised brow.

"My son cannot come with us on hunts for he is too young. However, I wish for him to know how proud I truly am of him. So we will simply bring the hunt home to him, and he can slay this spider in a safer manner, and take pride in the fact he killed one of these foul creatures to help protect his home." He turned and sheathed his sword while walking back to his elk mount.

"Remove the creature's fangs and bring it with us back to the palace!" He ordered, and the elven warriors saluted and went to work on doing what they were ordered. Tahleruil had to smile a bit wryly as he followed behind his king. Surely this would help Legolas feel more a part of the hunt for the time being.

Though the ride out to where the spiders had been, and the ensuing fight to kill them and destroy their nest had not taken but a couple of hours at most, the ride back was slower as the elves were pulling a fat spider behind them. The creature's fangs had been removed as Thranduil ordered, and it's legs restrained, leaving it incapable of fighting them.

But it was still a heavy thing for the horses to drag back ten miles to the palace. By the time they reached the gates, the sun had begun to dip over the horizon as it started to set. Legolas was no where in sight, but an order from Thranduil had a servant run and fetch the young prince.

After ten minutes of waiting, Legolas came walking out, short sword in hand as he was requested to bring it with him from the servant. Confused, he looked up to see his father. "I am sorry for how I was with you earlier, Ada." He lowered his head, figuring he would now be punished for how he had acted and spoken to Thranduil before he left.

The king knelt down in front of Legolas and gripped his slim shoulders. "I am not mad with you, ion nin. I did not ask you to come out here to punish you in front of everyone. I am the one that seeks forgiveness. I was harsh when I should not have been. You are right, you are prince of the Woodland Realm and this is your home to protect as much as it is mine. And for that, I believe you should be a part of our hunt to rid these forests of the great spiders."

Glancing over his shoulder, he nodded and Tahleruil ordered his warriors to bring the spider forth. Legolas looked up, blinking at his father before he saw the large black spider being dragged toward him behind the horses. His bright blue-grey eyes widened and he gaped at the scene. This was his first time ever seeing a spider in person, and they were bigger than he had ever thought they were.

Now he understood why his father had been reluctant to let him go, yet his father brought one back alive. "Ada?"

Thranduil stood and stepped aside, a hand still resting on Legolas' shoulder. "I cannot yet take you out on hunts, for I fear you would be injured out there. But I have brought the hunt home to you. It is time you have slain a spider to show your devotion to your realm and people." He said, a small smile on his face.

Eyes as wide as plates, Legolas gripped the sword in his hand. He'd never killed anything before in his young life, and now his father was giving him such a chance, and it was his chance to show his father and king his devotion and love for the same things Thranduil fought for.

The young elfling steeled himself and stepped forward, the spider squirming just mere feet away from him now. It was restrained and he was sure it was supposed to have fangs, if the books he'd read on them was anything to go by. But he wasn't about to let that stop him. He wanted to make Thranduil proud, and he would if this was how he could do it.

Taking his small sword in hand, he stepped just in front of the black spider. It hissed and squirmed but did not and could not lunge for him. He glanced quickly to Tahleruil whom stood just to the side, his fingers ready to grasp an arrow and shoot the foul creature should it somehow get free before Legolas had killed it.

Thranduil stood just behind Legolas and he looked down at his son with a nod. With his father at his back, Legolas took a deep breath and raised his sword after he took a stance like he'd been taught. And then the blade was plunged into the skull of the creature without hesitation. These creatures were evil and born of the looming Shadows and would not be shown mercy, even from someone as young as Legolas.

The spider twitched several seconds, and then it went absolutely still, going limp in death.

Legolas cringed at the smell it created as he pulled his sword free, struggling a bit but refusing to look weak. He yanked the sword free, spider blood splattering the ground at his feet and dripping from his sword's tip while he stood and stared. He'd just killed something. He turned to look up at Thranduil, and the look of pride that was in the Elvenking's eyes made Legolas' chest swell with pride as well.

Thranduil knelt down and pulled Legolas into a hug before motioning for Tahleruil to have the warriors remove the creature's corpse from his palace grounds. As they left to do just that and Coraias left for the healers, Thranduil tightened his grip on his son. "I am so proud of you, ion nin." He whispered, kissing the elfling's temple and looking at him with a broad smile.

It had been a long time since he'd smiled so broadly, and the fact he was smiling at Legolas made the prince's eyes become misty with so much joy he hardly knew how to contain it. He dropped his sword to the ground with a clatter and wrapped his arms around Thranduil's neck. "Thank you for bringing the hunt home to me, Ada. I am so happy to see you smile."

Thranduil simply tightened his hold on Legolas at this, and did his best to blink away his own tears of joy he was feeling. It had been a long time since he felt this way.

 **xoxo**

Later that night, long after bedtime for most elflings, Legolas was sitting on his father's bed, finishing the book he'd forgotten earlier in the day. Thranduil had to finish the report he had started earlier before the hunt, and left Legolas for bed. As Thranduil entered his chambers, he was greeted by the same sight as before. "Legolas, it is far past your bedtime." His voice was not angry, though.

Legolas looked up at his father and nodded. "I just wanted to finish this." He was on the last page, and in truth he was so excited about earlier that he simply could not find sleep as much as he had tried.

Thranduil walked over and sat on the bed, taking the storybook from his son's hands and looking down at it. "You have officially been on a hunt, and killed your first quarry. You are growing up so fast, Legolas." He said, in a tone that seemed weary. He shook his head and looked up, noting how Legolas' gaze was boring into him.

Smiling tiredly, the king said, "Are you now too old for me to read to you?" He asked, and the light that seemed to shine in Legolas' eyes could match any star in the sky.

Legolas hugged Thranduil and quickly shook his head. "I am never too old to do anything with you, Ada." He said, looking at the king expectantly now.

Laughing quietly, the older elf nodded and wrapped an arm around Legolas' waist, pulling him close to him as he sat back against the large headboard of his bed. "That is good to hear. Then I would like to read this to you tonight before bed, as thanks for your earlier deeds in the hunt." He said, looking at Legolas with a smile.

Excited, and any tiredness that may have been creeping into him being vanquished like the great spider from earlier, Legolas nodded eagerly for his father to start, and he opened the book up for the Elvenking to the first page. No other prize for any hunt could ever compare to time Legolas got to spend with his father.

And no other duty in all of Middle-earth was as important to Thranduil as spending time with his only son.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

A/N: Ahhh I can't believe I did something so cheesy I'm sorry. *hides* But but but I just couldn't help myself! And it's my first LotR fanfic. And it's finished! I really hope it wasn't so bad and worth your time in reading! *bows* I'd love to know your thoughts on my first story for LotR. Thanks for reading it! :)


End file.
